Starship Troopers: The Battle at Bunker Hill
by Tronnit
Summary: Remember that kick ass scene with the outposts, Bugs and blood,guts and gore? I was there!
1. Welcome to Hell

Starship Troopers: Battle at Bunker Hill

**Authors Note: **For those that haven't seen Starship Troopers. Head for the nearest Blockbuster!

Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell

I wiped the sweat off my fore head. The blazing sun of Klendathu was unbearable under my entire amour. I don't know why we wore it; it wasn't any good against the bugs. We had been through hell in the past few weeks. The first battle was the worst. I don't know how I survived, let alone the entire Roughnecks. All I remember was that I was firing for my life. Warriors dug their claws into any Terran infantry. The battlefield that night was soaked in red and green blood. I barely escaped with my life.

We received a distress call saying that an outpost, named Bunker Hill was having trouble. I was thinking what was in store for us. Tankers, Warriors, and Hoppers, oh my! I've had bad experiences with Tankers. I almost lost a leg to its acid. Our previous Corporal was seriously corroded by that orange liquid. The only way to kill them is to shoot them in the eyes or something like that. But a brave soldier (Rico, or something like that) did the unthinkable to kill a Tanker. If I recall, he jumped on its back, fired till the exoskeleton was breached and dropped a grenade into it. I remember trying to find cover after that. I sure as hell didn't want acid on me! That Rico was going places.

"Everyone get down!" the Sergeant roared. Everyone hit the dirt. We all crawled up to a small ditch. I asked the Sergeant what was going on. He pointed with two of his fingers to his eyes, then over the ditch. I peeked over. There were two Warriors communicating outside a hole. "Bug hole," the Sergeant whispered. "Rico! Where's that nuke?" The same soldier that took down the Tanker ran up with the rocket launcher. "I want those Bugs nuked!" Sergeant ordered. Rico and his girlfriend aimed the launcher at the hole. The nuke was fired and flew past the Bugs, it flew down. They screeched and started to move to us. They paused and looked at their hole. The ground shook. "Everyone take cover!"

The nuke activated. Fire flew out of the hole like a screaming dragon of flames. The two Warriors were instantly roasted. I looked up from my crouched position. Bits of disembodied Bugs flew over my head. "Fucking bugs" I laughed. The guy next to me laughed as well. We still had no idea.

I marched with the troop chanting. "1, 2, 3, 4! We kill Bugs in war! 5, 6, 7, 8! Bugs we will annihilate!" We all cheered. The Bugs are just ignorant creatures, trying to take on the greatest federation in the solar system. The Terran Federation. Still, we couldn't get sidetracked from the mission. The Comm. tech expert was trying to contact the soldiers at Bunker Hill. "Sir, I'm not getting a signal" he said to the General. "It's because of all these rocks," he replied. "Try getting higher." The Comm. Tech man got on top of the rocks. We just walked on, letting him do his job. "Come in Bunker Hill, this is Roughneck 19, come in Bun….AHHHHH!"

We spun around to see what was happening. Nothing was there, the Comm. Technician was gone! We looked around. I felt something fall on my hand. I glanced down. There was a small splat of crimson on my knuckles. It was blood. I looked up. "Hopper!" I screamed. A large wasp-scorpion Bug flew past our heads. The Comm. Tech was impaled on its stinger. It perched itself onto a near by cliff. The Technician tried to crawl away, but the Hopper thrusted its stinger repeatedly into him. I got my sniper rifle. I looked into the scope and saw a close up. Blood was being splattered but the Technician was still alive. I aimed for the Hopper. The General suddenly grabbed my rifle. He fired. The bullet went through the Technician's head, leaving the Hopper a free meal without all the killing.

"I'd expect you to do the same," he said to all of us. "Got it?" We all stood rigid. "Sir Yes Sir!" we all shouted. We continued to march onwards, glancing around for Hoppers. This was worst than the stuff in nightmares.

We soon found Bunker Hill amongst the hills. I wondered what was in store for us.


	2. Hell Breaches Earth

Chapter 2: Hell Breaches Earth

We entered the outpost. It was pretty much empty. No one was there, at least on the outside. We tried communicating them, to see if they in the area. No reply. "Lets go in" the General ordered. We all walked into the outpost's computer area. The sight was not a good one.

Dead bodies carpeted the base's floor. Not only Terran bodies, but Bugs too. "Rico, tell me what happened here" the General said, sternly. He held dead man's head. Rico approached the man. "Looks like they got into his head" Rico answered, looking at a drilled hole in the skull. The General stuck his hand in the man's head via the drilled hole. He moved his fingers around. HE quickly withdrew them. "They sucked his brains out."

"Sir, we found a bug hole!" a soldier named Ace yelled. "I want it closed up!" the General barked. "Everyone else, with me!" We all walked out with the General. "Fire in the hole!" Ace yelled. I turned and saw Ace and his companion ran out covered in dust, a mini explosion went off. "Hole sealed!" Ace coughed. The General nodded. He pointed to me and three others, "you four, man the posts!" he shouted. We all said "Sir Yes Sir!" and ran to our posts.

I yawned. This day was getting far too boring. Apart for the killing, it was dull. I stared into the barren wastelands of Klendathu. I stared closely again. _"What the hell?" _I thought. I grabbed my binoculars. I gazed in fear at what was approaching. "Sir! Bugs are coming!" I screamed to the General. Similar shouts came from all sides. The Warriors were coming. But they weren't alone.

Plasma was launched at the outposts. Two men got instantly scorched. I looked back and saw the burnt bodies. "Freaking Plasma Bugs!" I screamed. I fired with my assault rifle at the scum. But I didn't realize the numbers of the Bugs. It was like the entire Klendathu army. I was gonna die.

Warriors ran screaming songs of death at us. We just kept firing. We were lucky to hit a few Bugs with each round. "Why don't you die!" The person next to me screamed, just before a Hopper grabbed him. I didn't bother to shoot it, he would be dead. I continued to fire. Warriors were trying to climb up the walls. One Bug its claws into the metal. The others saw this and did the same. I smiled and shook my head. "As I said before….fucking bugs." I dropped a grenade. Need I say more?

Plasmas, Warriors and Hoppers kept coming. I fired, and fired and fired. Still they kept their seizure up. Bullets flew, Bugs ran, plasma burned, then the worst happened. I looked behind me. The outpost's doors started breaking. We all turned our attention to the door. But we forgot the Hoppers. Men started to be snatched away. The door broke and Warriors stabbed some men. I noticed Rico was going berserk. The General was doing the same; we could all tell he hated the Bugs more than all of us. The door mat was literally soaked with Bug juice because of him.

Warriors started pouring in. "Die mother fuckers!" I screamed. I flung a flurry of grenades at the door. A chain of explosions went off. Bug parts scattered around. A Hopper flew to me, a fired an entire round at its face and rolled away before it crashed into me. I got up and fired at the Bugs at the wall. I then noticed something bad. The Bug corpses were slumping into one big pile. _"This day is getting better"_ I sighed sarcastically in my head. What to do? These Bugs were far too smart for their own good.

"You! Get down here and cover me!" the General roared at me. I instantly obeyed, I fucking wanted to live! "I'm gonna see if we can get saved! Cover my back!" The General ran into the outpost. I followed him, but exterminating any Bugs that came too close. I saw one guy get surrounded by the fuckers. They chopped him up like a butcher to ham. A Warrior ran up to me. I panicked and smashed it in the head with my gun. It flinched. I remembered the training video. _"Aim for the eyes, the head stem or the legs." _I aimed my gun at its eye. I caught a glimpse of its fear. "Say hi to Satan for me!" I shouted as I blew the bastards brains out.

"This is Roughneck 1! Come in Mother Ship!" the General yelled into the Comm. link. A muffled reply came through. We could just barely make it out. "We need a pick up! There are way too many, we're at Bunker Hill Outpost!" the General screamed into the mike. "Affirmative" came a static reply. The General made a fist and said 'yes' through clenched teeth. We ran outside to continue the mindless killing. I blew up a large amount of Warriors when I noticed something happening in the ground.


	3. Satan Arrives

Chapter 3: Satan Arrives

"Holy shit!" I screamed. I jumped onto the stairs. The floor was collapsing! It was like sand trap! Numerous men were sucked in, including the General! Rico rushed to the hole and grabbed the poor man out. I didn't want to get distracted from the battle, but what happened to the General was scary! He was half eaten! The man was fucking ripped apart from the torso down. He was breathing in agony, but still alive. I gave a sigh of relief. I didn't have time to enjoy it though; I had to kill a Warrior. I turned back to the half-eaten man. Rico was at his aid, getting cover fire from his girlfriend. The General grabbed him.

"Rico, you know what to do!" He yelled at him.

"Yes sir, I do!"

"Then do it!"

I turned away as Rico pointed his gun at the General's head. I couldn't hear the shot because of the fighting. A tear ran down my face. "For The Federation!" I screamed out. I fired at the Bugs like no tomorrow. "Eat this you fucker! I didn't forget about you, filthy bug!" I fired at any Bug I could see. Then the worst arrived.

From out of the pit, came a Tanker. I looked at in, my mouth slowly opened in fear. It roared in triumph. It sprayed its foul acid across the floor. I witnessed infantry being frazzled. I looked at Rico, hoping he would do the stunt he did last time. He was too busy evading the acid, and the Warriors. I fired at the Tanker's eyes. Nothing happened. We were screwed.

I shot down a Hopper. Its blood splattered on my helmet. _"Yuck"_ I thought. I heard a peculiar noise from above. I looked up. The transport had arrived! We were saved. I jumped down and kicked down a Warrior and shot its nearby friend. I then noticed the transport wasn't landing. The Tanker was too much of a fret! "Dammit!" I screamed to high hell. I continued to blast away the Bugs. If I was gonna die, at least I would go down fighting. I saw Rico's girlfriend run to the Tanker. _"Must have a death wish"_ I thought.

She grabbed a grenade and threw it at the Tanker. It wasn't gonna do much good though. But the Tanker must have been not thinking for a moment. It swallowed the grenade! Maybe the Bugs were stupid after all. I laughed as the ignorant beetle blew up. It was satisfying. The main body exploded, then the head. It collapsed down. The girl cheered. Rico cheered. Everyone cheered. A Warrior came and stabbed her.

Everyone stopped cheering. Rico screamed and shot the Bug to pieces. He and Ace snapped off the Warriors jaw. The girl fell into Rico's arms. The transport landed. Everyone who was able-bodied climbed aboard. Rico's girlfriend was slowly dying. She coughed up blood. "C'mon, hang in there!" Rico begged. "I'm not afraid to die," she whispered. "Because I found you." She passed on. Rico held her head and bursted into tears. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Rico climbed into the cockpit and started talking to the pilot and co-pilot. It was obvious he knew them. "How did this happen?" he asked, sadly.

"We thought we were smarter than the Bugs."

Those few words…I never forgot.

END


End file.
